TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KULEPASKAN!
by Azure Shine
Summary: "Kau mengerti, Hinata?" Tidak. "Hinata?" Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah "mengerti". Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi." Air mata mulai menetes jatuh dipipi porselen gadis itu. "Tidak akan." HinaMen fic! one-shot!


**Hei, ketemu lagi dengan Azure Shine. Buat reader yang menati Bloody Momento mohon maaf, bukan berarti cerita itu discountinued hanya saja saya lagi tidak mempunyai insiprasi untuk cerita itu lalu saya sedang menderita karena UAMBN dan ujian praktik yang akan datang nanti. Jadi aku memutuskan take a break dulu. Maaf ya mungkin chapter 3 Bloody momento akan lama tapi akan saya usahakan. Selagi take a BREAK, saya berniat membuat fic HinaMen(Hinata x Menma). Ini Cuma one-shot tapi saya harap readers bisa enjoy! Go check yourself!**

**TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KULEPASKAN!**

Hujan.

Hujan ini bukanlah hujan biasa, ini adalah jenis hujan yang sepertinya akan turun dan turun tanpa pernah berhenti, ini adalah jenis hujan yang selalu ditakuti oleh Hinata Hyuuga.

Dia akan selalu mengunjunginya selama hujan turun.

Dia akan selalu datang ke rumahnya, menuntut gadis itu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ... sangat terhormat. Ketika menolak, pria itu akan memukulinya tanpa penyesalan, karena ini adalah bagaimana ia menunjukkan cintanya. Hinata akan mencoba untuk melawan, tapi selalu tidak berguna.

Dia akan selalu berlari lebih cepat darinya. Dia selalu akan menangkapnya. Fakta itu tidak akan pernah menjadi ilusi... tidak sampai gadis itu mati. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia terlalu mencintai gadis itu dan tidak rela untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana tapi pemuda itu selalu akan menemukan jalan ke dalam rumahnya, bahkan ketika gadis itu mengunci semua pintu, jendela, dan setiap pintu di rumahnya.

Tempat yang selalu disebut rumah oleh gadis itu.

Sekarang menjadi penjaranya.

Hinata tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi.

Tak satu pun dari teman-temannya percaya padanya. Mereka pikir gadis itu mengarang cerita.

Mereka pikir mereka telah menghancurkan sisi gelap nya. Mereka pikir mereka telah menyingkirkan kembaran dari pria itu. Mereka mengira temannya telah bebas dari kegelapan yang disebabkan adik kembarnya dan Kyuubi sang jinchuriki.

Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa hal itu adalah salah.

Naruto Uzumaki, periang, penuh semangat, menyenangkan. Orang yang menjadi cinta pertama Hinata Hyuuga.

Dalam dirinya itu ... orang lain ... seseorang yang sadis… masih menguasai tubuhnya sejak lahir karena kesalahan ritual saat penyegelan Kyuubi. Menyebabkan adik kembarnya juga terperangkap didalam satu tubuh, dengan dua kepribadian.

Kenangan datang kembali ... kenangan yang akan membuatnya senang jika bisa dilupakan, tapi tidak bisa, karena hal itu selamanya akan terukir dalam pikirannya, selalu mengganggu dirinya, selalu mengingatkannya bahwa hidupnya bukanlah milik dia sendiri lagi ... itu miliknya.

Pertemuan pertama mereka ... pertama kalinya ia menyadari kehidupannya tidak akan pernah sama ...  
Sebuah ketukan di pintunya datang saat larut malam.

Jari-jari ramping mendorong pintu geser kesamping kanan, memperlihatkan Naruto yang basah kuyup dan menggigil, tetesan air jatuh membasahi lantai kayu.

"N-Naruto-kun. Mengapa kau keluar larut malam ini?" Dia bertanya, suara yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah kau ingin masuk?"

Kesalahan besar.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam rumah. Hinata tersenyum hangat padanya, meskipun ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin cepat menemui kasurnya. "Um ... Naruto-kun, kau ingin sesuatu yang hangat untuk diminum? Teh?"

Pria berambut pirang mengangguk, ia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, menyebabkan Hinata khawatir. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya nanti setelah membuatkan minuman. Dia berjalan ke dapur.

Dia mengulurkan tangan ke dalam lemari dan mendapatkan sebuah _tea pack_, kemudian mengambil dua plastik kecil berisi serbuk teh dan menempatkannya di cangkir. Sambil mendesah, dia memanaskan air, setelah memastikan itu panas, dia mengisi cangkir dengan air yang telah mendidih tadi. Hinata yakin air itu tidak akan membakar tenggorokannya, karena ia hampir beku karena hujan dimalam hari ini dan bahwa ...

"Hinata"

Sebuah suara menyela pikirannya. Aneh, suara yang memanggilnya bukan suara periang milik temannya, tapi itu orang lain.

Sebuah suara serak yang kasar.

Ini terdengar seperti ...

"Hinata" Dia memanggil lagi, kali ini Hinata merasa yakin bahwa dia belum pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

Nafsu. Hampir seolah-olah pria itu menginginkan dirinya.

Dan Hinata benar .

Matanya berbeda. Mata biru milik Naruto disisi kanan digantikan dengan mata merah… diiringi juga dengan tatapan mengancam. Rambut pirang milik pria itupun kini berganti dengan hitam, sehitam kegelapan langit malam.

" N-Nar..u… to.. kun?" HInata tergagap, ia reflek melangkah mundur, tapi meja dimana dia menempatkan dua gelas teh itu menekan punggungnya. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Tangannya mulai gemetar saat adik kembar Naruto melangkah lebih dekat dan lebih dekat ke arahnya. Dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan gerakan lambat, hampir seolah-olah ia mengejek sang gadis yang tidak bisa lari itu. Hinata tahu dia akan tertangkap pada akhirnya. Bahkan jika dia berlari. Jadi dia melempar cangkir-cangkir kearah orang didepannya dan mulai kabur, cangkir-cangkir itu melayang dan mengeluarkan suara nyaring sebelum hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan besar dilantai.

Pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata tersentak saat ternyata pemuda itu berhasil mengelak dari cangkir-cangkir yang diarahkan padanya dan menangkapnya hanya dengan beberapa detik. "Sekarang, saat ini, Hinata, jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri." Pemuda itu melotot jahat, menjilati bibirnya setelah memperingati mangsanya.

"Otousa-!"

"Ayahmu tidak akan datang menolongmu" ujar sang pria, sambil mengetatkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan sigadis dan memaksa ke pelukannya. Menyebabkan sigadis terperangkap didepan tubuh sang pria, yang sekarang sedang menyeringai dengan lebar. "Ingat, Obaa-san memberinya misi ke luar konoha?" kata si pemuda, terlihat perasaan puas tertera diwajahnya. Dia tahu dia sudah menang dan akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, ibu si gadis sudah lama meninggal, sementara dia sudah memastikan orang-orang dikediaman Hyuuga telah tertidur pulas dan tidak akan bangkit apapun yang terjadi sebelum fajar datang, berkat obat tidur yang diam-diam dimintanya dari Sakura dengan berpura-pura menjadi Naruto, memanfaatkan wajahnya yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan kembarannya yang menjadi wadah kehidupannya setelah kesalahan dalam penyegelan Kyuubi dulu. Dia tidak perlu khawatir, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Bola mata perak melotot menantang padanya. "Bajingan!" Hinata menggeram.

Ia sedikit tersentak menyadari temperamental dari gadis yang seharusnya pemalu itu "Haruskah kau begitu jahat, Hinata?" Dia berkata dengan ekpresi yang berpura-pura sedih, lidahnya kembali menjilati bibirnya setelah menyebut nama gadis itu.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, si pemuda meraih salah satu pecahan dari cangkir teh yang hancur. Dia mengacungkan pecahan itu didepan mata yang kini membelalak lebar dan turun ke bawah pipi sigadis. Benda tajam itu turun dari pipi dan terus kebawah, menempel keleher putih, mengirisnya dengan gerakan vertikal. Darah keluar dari kulit putih nan halus dan menetes kelantai kayu.

Tes... tes.. tes ...

Senyuman sadisnya terkuak, menakut-nakuti gadis itu menjadi lebih dan lebih takut.

Menma membuang pecahan cangkir tadi dan menyeringai.

Dia menjilati luka goresan dileher Hinata, menikmati cairan merah yang kini mewarnai lidahnya yang merah muda menjadi semerah darah.

Hinata meringis.

Kemudian dia dipaksa dengan ciuman yang kasar. Sebuah gigi tajam mengiris bibirnya, menyebabkan cairan merah keluar lagi ditempat yang berbeda ditubuhnya, tercicipi sendiri rasa asin saat pria itu memasukan lidah yang sehabis menjilati darah ke mulutnya sendiri. Dia tersentak kesakitan.

Dia tidak berdaya saat sipemuda meluncuti gaun tidurnya kelantai, memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang. Pria itu menciumnya dengan kejam, menyebabkan sigadis kehilangan akal sehatnya.

TIDAK! Dia menjerit dalam pikirannya ... tapi tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya ...

Tidak ada yang ...

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mati-matian untuk membebaskan dirinya dari kenangan yang menyakitkan. Sialan dia...! maki-nya. Menma-lah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dialah yang tidak mau melepaskan dirinya.

Dia tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Menma datang malam ini ... dia tahu itu. Dia bisa merasakannya. Dia tahu itu, di setiap tulang dalam tubuhnya, bahwa ia akan datang malam ini. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyingkirkan dia dari hidupnya. Tidak ada. Perasaan tak berdaya memenuhi pikirannya sekali lagi, bola mata perak berkedip-kedip dengan gugup.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan-lahan.

Dia mengejeknya.

Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Suara kasar yang sama menghancurkan kesunyian. "Hinata ..." ...memanggilnya, memanggil sigadis untuk datang kepadanya.

"Hinata..."

Gadis berambut indigo berbalik, menatap pria yang paling dia benci didunia ini.

Menma.

Hinata menatap geram padanya. Sebuah tatapan yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di neraka jauh... lebih dalam... diujung yang tidak lagi tertangkap oleh penglihatan.

"Hinata, apakah kau harus sangat marah padaku malam ini?" Ia bertanya, suaranya terdengar lembut. Dia mungkin bisa saja terayu oleh kelembutan itu, jika saja indera pendengarannya yang tajam tidak menangkap nada suara lain, yang dicampur dengan kesenangan sadis. Untuk menyiksa dirinya.

Suaranya mulai gemetar, "Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Kau belum paham rupanya, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa"

Dia duduk, nyaman, pada jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang ke rumahnya. Hujan masih turun di atas atap rumahnya, menetes seperti darah di telinganya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat padanya.

Tidak mau! Hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi!

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuka jendela. Hinata mendengar suara samar, "Apa yang kamu lakukan!" sebelum dia melompat keluar dan jatuh direrumputan, kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki tenggelam jatuh ke dalam lumpur dibawah rerumputan.

Hinata berlari, hujan membasahi dirinya, dia berlari menuju pintu belakang rahasia dikediaman keluarganya. Dia buru-buru melewati sebuah jembatan ditengah-tengah kolam ikan mas milik keluarganya. Dia mendengar teriakan yang datang dari belakang dan langkah kaki berkecipak. Adrenalin nya naik saat ia menambah kecepatan larinya.

Air hujan yang menggenangi tanah membuatnya terpeleset dan dia ter jatuh, wajahnya menemui tanah, lumpur menutupi pakaian dan kakinya yang telanjang.

Aku harus... pergi ...! Dia berpikir dengan putus asa, kuku mencakar tanah, kedua tangan dan kakinya dipaksakan untuk berdiri.

Hinata akhirnya bangkit dari genangan lumpur. Hujan turun lebih dan lebih deras, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya saat ia mengitari kebun miliknya, menyebabkannya menggigil bagaikan tinggal di antartika.

Semua yang harus dia lakukan adalah pergi ke jalan ... semua yang harus ia lakukan adalah berlari lebih cepat, cukup untuk sampai ke rumah seseorang. Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, ino..., bahkan Kak Neji akan lebih baik dari Menma.

Dia jatuh sekali lagi, rumput basah menyentuh kulitnya, menjengkelkan dia.

Upaya untuk melarikan diri telah gagal, ia menjadi panik. Dia tahu pemuda itu tepat di belakangnya, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya, bisa mendengar teriakan itu.

Itu hanya soal waktu sebelum dia tertangkap, dia tahu.

Tapi ia masih harus mencoba untuk menjauh darinya.

Dia berlari dan terus berlari bagaikan selamanya, tapi dia sia-sia.

Sebuah lengan yang kuat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Menma menarik Hinata kesamping, menjepit sigadis ke tanah dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua lengan diletakan disamping sisi kepala sigadis, posisi mereka sekarang sedang terbaring ditanah dengan Menma diatas Hinata. Kedua mata saling bertatapan. Lumpur dan air menodai sekeliling tubuh mereka, membuat mereka basah kuyup. Rintik-rintik hujan berhenti membasahi Hinata, sebagai gantinya, hujan membasahi tubuh Menma.

Menma menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik kasar. "Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Bola mata perak melebar ketika ia menggigiti telinganya. Mempermainkannya.

"Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

Tidak.

"Hinata?"

Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah "mengerti".

"Aku **tidak akan pernah** membiarkanmu pergi."

Air mata mulai menetes jatuh dipipi porselen gadis itu.

"**Tidak akan**."

End


End file.
